


Bilingual?

by U_know_u_luv_me_99



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: 5 Times, Fluff, French, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-24
Updated: 2016-04-24
Packaged: 2018-06-04 04:26:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6641398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/U_know_u_luv_me_99/pseuds/U_know_u_luv_me_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I've seen so many stories of Raphael speaking Spanish to Simon, I wanted to do one the other way around.</p><p>OR</p><p>5 times Simon speaks French to Raphael</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bilingual?

**I – _I like your jacket_**

 

It all started by accident. Simon had been thinking about school, feeling slightly worried that that he was supposed to remember what he learnt there for the rest of eternity. He had enough trouble remembering things when he was still in school, how was he going to cope now? Because of this, he decided to practice his French, in an attempt to not forget it all. He had been quite good at it in school, better than Clary at least.

 

Raphael entered the room and Simon saw the perfect chance. “J'aime bien ta veste,” he called out. Raphael looked at him confused.

 

“What did you say?” he asked with a frown.

 

“J'aime bien ta veste,” Simon repeated but Raphael didn’t seem to understand. “Do you speak French?” he asked. “I figured it was close enough to Spanish that you’d understand.” Raphael just scoffed and walked away. Simon felt strangely proud to know something the older man didn’t.

 

**II – _You’re not as mean as people say you are_**

****

Raphael was training Simon when he decided to try again. Raphael had spent all afternoon growling at Simon to try harder and to do better. Simon was exhausted, but when he looked up and saw the proud look on Raphael’s face after he successfully landed a hit on him, Simon couldn’t help but grin.

 

“Tu n'es pas aussi méchant que les gens le disent,” he said, struggling to remember the correct words from his French lessons. Raphael looked at him like he was insane, but his face softened when he saw Simon’s proud look.

 

“What are you doing?” he asked.

 

“Practicing my French,” Simon said. “You can’t be the only bilingual vampire around here.”

 

“Trust me, I’m not. Most people speak at least two languages. Talk to Stan if you want help with your French.” He walked off after that, but Simon resolved to become fluent in French just so he could keep confusing Raphael. The older vampire was a much better motivator than Simon’s French teachers had ever been.

 

**III – _You’re very cute for an evil vampire_**

****

Simon had been getting closer to Raphael and was beginning to consider him a friend. Raphael still spent hours training him but when they were done Raphael would invite him back to his room and they would watch TV or occasionally play music together, Simon on guitar and Raphael on piano.

 

It was one of these times when Simon tested out his French again. Raphael had just finished playing a song and was caught up in a rare moment of joy where he forgot the world around him. His smile was small, but it was the most genuine emotion Simon had ever seen on him and he was talking before he knew it.

 

“Tu es tres mignon pour un méchant vampire,” he said, and Raphael looked at him, smile fading slightly. Desperate to bring it back, Simon began to play before Raphael could question him.

 

**IV – _The sun is not needed when you are with me_**

****

Raphael had been hovering around Simon a lot recently and it was getting kind of irritating, which is not something Simon had ever thought he would say.

 

“What is it?” he demanded finally, turning to where Raphael was lingering in his doorway.

 

“Are you alright?” Raphael asked

 

“Why wouldn’t I be?” Simon asked confused.

 

“It’s usually about now that the fledglings start to miss the sun. It can get pretty bad, I know a couple of fledglings who tried to kill themselves just to see it again,” Raphael said. Simon was horrified.

 

“You’re not very good at being comforting,” he said. Raphael stood up to leave. “Where are you going?”

 

“To find Lily, she’s better at this than me,” he said.

 

“Don’t worry about it Raphael, I’m fine.” Simon realised then that he hadn’t been missing the sun at all. When he thought about it, the reason was obvious. “Le soleil n'est pas nécessaire quand tu es avec moi.”

 

**V – _I love you_**

Simon hadn’t been planning on blurting it out, but he hadn’t been able to stop himself. Raphael had saved his life once again and had then carried him all the way back to his bed. He placed Simon on the sheets and Simon couldn’t take his eyes off the older man.

 

“Je t’aime,” he whispered before he could stop himself. Raphael froze, turning to meet Simon’s gaze. The room was silent before Raphael finally whispered back.

 

“Te amo.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to sarahgabri for editing my French!
> 
> Check me out on [tumblr](http://u-know-u-luv-me.tumblr.com/), and check my [writing](http://madoulgeris.weebly.com/) [blogs](http://fairytalesoftheworld.weebly.com/).  
> 


End file.
